Designers of electronic devices, such as consumer electronic devices, use many different user interface mechanisms in an effort to increase ease of use. For example, a stereo may include a circular knob or an up/down rocker switch for volume adjustment. Occasionally, designers of electronic devices include a voice recognition capability (e.g., “dial phone”)
This voice recognition capability must be integrated into each device at the time the device is designed and manufactured. In order to add voice recognition capabilities, each device must include a microphone and a voice recognition engine in the form of additional hardware and/or software. As a result, device cost and design time are increased. Still further design time and costs are incurred if voice prompting is included (e.g., “Say phone number”).